


My Greatest Liability

by Charmolypic_Levi



Category: Shingeki no Kyojin | Attack on Titan
Genre: Bottom Levi (Shingeki no Kyojin), Darkfic, Dom/sub, Dubious Consent, Fluff and Angst, M/M, Mafia boss!Erwin, Smut, Top Erwin Smith, Violence, eruri - Freeform
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-01-17
Updated: 2020-01-17
Packaged: 2021-02-25 01:22:47
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 1
Words: 7,950
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22287667
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Charmolypic_Levi/pseuds/Charmolypic_Levi
Summary: This is a darkfic one-shot for my very good friend, Nika <3Happy very super late birthday, babe xD <3I love you, hope you enjoy this dark content.
Relationships: Levi/Erwin Smith, Levi/Mike Zacharias
Comments: 15
Kudos: 173





	My Greatest Liability

**Author's Note:**

  * For [yaminika (kurayaminika)](https://archiveofourown.org/users/kurayaminika/gifts).



> This is a darkfic one-shot for my very good friend, Nika <3 
> 
> Happy very super late birthday, babe xD <3 
> 
> I love you, hope you enjoy this dark content.

## My Greatest Liability

The quiet sweeps over the room like a deadly chill, the mere idea of what could happen hits; he tries not to shake in his boots. His gray eyes lock onto a spot on the wall, unwilling to make eye contact. No one is even _breathing._ They must not be- their chests don’t move. Above them, the cheap fluorescent light flickers ominously.

“Speak.” He swallows audibly at the command, his mouth suddenly dry and words nonexistent. “ _Speak. Now.”_ The impatience is evident, sends a small tremble through his legs.

“This isn’t what you think-“

“The hell it’s not. Let me tell you what I think.” Erwin leans forwards, resting his elbows on widespread legs. “I think, that you thought you could get the jump on me. I think, that you saw a small gap- and your greedy hands snatched it up. Is this true?” The deep tone of voice is one Levi is very, very familiar with. One that doesn’t calm the shake in his body.

“No- no it isn’t true.” He breathes out, wiping sweaty palms on his jeans. A blonde eyebrow is cocked, the man leans back and crosses his arms. With a wave of his hand, it’s clear he wants more information. The dark-haired male takes a shaky breath. “It wasn’t my idea-“

“That isn’t what I asked you. I _asked, if you wanted to snatch up profit for yourself._ ” He did want that, of course he did.

“No.”

“You’re lying to me. Kill him.” The order is delivered with a sigh, an unworried flick of the hand.

“Wait! Wait- don’t you want to know who the rat is??” Levi frantically asks, forced onto his knees and gun pressed against the back of his head. The man stands, the intimidating height sending worried thumps through his chest. Erwin leans down, face and menacing blue eyes inches from panicked grey.

“I already know who the rat is. I know everything, including your accomplices. You were the mastermind behind this, yes?” Levi was beat at his own game, giving a faint nod. “Good, there’s the honesty I want. Mike, hold off. I don’t want him dead. _I want him reconditioned.”_ Ah, there’s that word- that horrid, frightening word.

“…Maybe I do want to just die instead.” Levi mumbles to himself, sighing in irritation.

“Too late, you made your choice. Now…” Erwin stands and paces, boots thumping loudly against the solid floor. “I could…recondition you to be an assassin once again- but what are the odds you’ll turn on me?” It’s as if the man was thinking out loud- no, no he already knows _exactly_ what he’s going to do with him. This was a game. “I could send you to be a regular thug, as you once were before coming into my hands.” Again, Levi feels irritated and insulted, but needs to bite his tongue. He doesn’t want to _actually die._ “But I think, what you really need…is to be my personal little toy.” Levi’s head jerks up, eyes wide and mouth open in an offended scoff.

  
_“Toy?_ Who the fuck do you think you are?! I’m a goddamn trained, master assassin and you think you can make me into some kind of- of slut?” Levi snaps, a growl as he shifts to rise off his knees. In an instant, Erwin is wielding his handgun and yanking Levi’s hair. The barrel of the gun is shoved into Levi’s mouth- and those cold, threatening blue eyes stare with pure…dominance. There’s no other word for it.

_“You will be my toy. Slut. Pet. Slave. I will fuck you when and where I want. You will pleasure me when and where I want. Until you earn my trust back, you fucking little shit. So. Either accept it, or I’ll blow your goddamn brains out.”_ The most eerie part, is Erwin’s voice a mere whisper, face cold and stone-like. Levi is afraid, he’s genuinely, really afraid. Mike, Levi sees, can barely contain his smirk. Tall fuck has always hated him, always wanted to see Levi shoved down like this…and now, here they were. “Last chance, _kitten,_ would you like to live?” Nodding quickly, without a second of hesitation, Levi agrees. He does want to live. He wants to survive, the one thing he’s always strived for. _“Good.”_ The gun is removed from Levi’s mouth, and he coughs at the metallic taste lingering. “Mike, take Levi to my room and have him wait. I have some trash to dispose of.” Panic hits Levi, he doesn’t mean his comrades, does he??

“W-wait-“

“Yes, Sir.” Levi is hoisted up by his arm, yanked roughly along.

“Wait! Don’t- don’t hurt them!” A shrill plea, one that is answered with a sickening, dark smile. Erwin Smith, mafia boss- controlling fuck, evil human being.

* * *

_“Spread them further.”_ A groan of exertion escapes Levi’s lips, spreading his pale and naked thighs further apart. “Good, arch your back harder.” Biting back irritated curses, the raven obeys- arching his back to further expose himself. It’s not just his thighs that are naked, he’s _completely nude._ It’s an odd feeling for someone unused to sex. Levi’s entire life focus has been on his work- his craft. “Gorgeous. Aren’t you a pretty little kitten?” Erwin purrs, voice like silk. It only serves to light Levi’s cheeks up a bright red. This may not be so bad…if they were alone. But dutifully, Mike stands at the door for ‘security’ purposes. Levi thinks it’s all a game- a show. A power trip for the two large men. “Isn’t he pretty, Mike?”

“Very pretty, Sir.” A deep chuckle escapes the tall fuck, and Levi grits his teeth to bite back a comment.

“Just think…this ass hasn’t been penetrated in any way. So pure. So untouched.” The words send shivers up Levi’s spine, pulse thumping so hard he thinks they may be able to hear it. The position of being on all fours, virgin ass exposed- it makes Levi feel so…vulnerable. “Every kitten needs something.” Erwin gets up, walks away with heavy steps. Levi glances over his shoulder to watch- but startles when a hand lands on his supple ass. “Eyes front-facing.” So he does, clenches his jaw and ignores the sting on his cheek. After a bit of rummaging, Erwin returns- but ever ‘obedient’, Levi stares at the fucking wall. That is, until he feels something begin to close around his throat. On reflex, Levi grabs Erwin’s wrist and yanks to land the man on the ground by the bed- but he’s instantly pinned down by Mike. “Fucking little slut.” Erwin grunts, standing back up and dusting off his suit. Levi hisses from how Mike’s elbow digs into his upper back, holding him down and shoving his face into the sheets.

“I’ll hold him for you, Sir.” Mike huffs, lifting Levi’s torso and pinning his wrists behind his back with pure strength.

“Let me go! I’m not a fucking pet!” Levi growls, thrashing the little bit he can. Erwin sighs, tightly fastens the collar around that pale throat. He hands Mike some cuffs- which secure Levi’s wrists behind him. _Real cuffs-_ not that cheap shit used for kinky sex.

“You know, I thought about going easy on you for your first time. But, suddenly my generosity seems to have…disappeared.” Erwin hums, as if nothing happened- back to that calm, cool façade. From the side table, he picks up what appears to be some kind of gag- and immediately Levi is protesting.

“N-no, no come on… don’t put that in my fucking mouth, please!” Levi whines, panic evident in his eyes. Erwin harshly grabs his chin, squeezing it in a powerful grip.

“You will watch your tone. You will address me as ‘Master’ or ‘Sir’. You will respect me. You will bow down to me.” Erwin whispers in that menacing tone. “Or you _will be gagged._ ” It was a thorough warning, and Levi was eagerly nodding. When it became evident that that wasn’t enough- if the raised eyebrow was any indication…

“Yes Sir…” Levi breathes out instead, and the smile on Erwin’s face is actually…breathtaking. The man is handsome, and while Levi never had any attraction for the same gender- he hadn’t ever had any for the opposite gender either. Yes, he’d fucked women. Did he enjoy it? Not necessarily. It wasn’t thrilling, that’s for sure. But this was…making his heart pump. Hammer in his chest. Making his heartbeat become erratic. _And yet he felt like utter, complete trash._ But he was, compared to this man- hell, even compared to Mike- he was trash. How could he ever have hoped to overtake this monster? Setting the gag aside, the man in charge runs a hand slowly down Levi’s spine. Almost appreciatively, groping a pale ass cheek roughly. Levi doesn’t feel ready, he’s not- to have his first time being fucked be this man? Like _this,_ so helpless and vulnerable?

“There’s so much training to be done with you. I truly have my work cut out for me. Ah well, I always loved little side projects. Besides, Mike will help me when I’m away, I’m sure. You know, he’s my right-hand man. The only one I trust to take care of my things in absences. And you are, after all, my _property.”_ Once again Levi bites his tongue, holding in the harsh comments he wanted to spit at the man. Mike releases the raven, after all- he’s cuffed and collared. “Such a lovely little kitten.” A hand wanders lower from that addictive ass, fingers caressing the light sac hanging between Levi’s legs. The sudden hold shocks the male- and he releases a gasp as Erwin caresses and almost just… _Feels._ As if he’s acquainting himself with Levi’s body.

“Small cock, not that I’m surprised.” Mike comments, causing an audible growl to be released. “Feisty little shit.”

“Mm, I wonder how sensitive he is.” The casual conversation may be the thing that’s pissing him off the most. They nearly acted like he wasn’t even there- like he was an actual fucking pet, not a human being. _He was whatever Erwin wanted him to be, now._ The raven jolts when long fingers touch his cock, hanging half-hard despite his best attempts to be disinterested in the touches and deep voice. “You’re hard, kitten. That’s pretty naughty, for having been untouched till now.” The teasing lilt is daring him to talk back, but Levi won’t. He refuses to be gagged, to give that fucker a reason to do so. Fingers stroke and tease the sensitive skin of his cock, and his hips twitch, desiring to buck into that hand and seek more bliss. _How long since anyone touched him?_ It had certainly been quite a long time, causing every little brush of skin to ignite his libido. Erwin pauses, however, to return to his handy drawer and pull out a pair of black latex gloves. The way he slides them over his large hands is both foreboding, and erotic- the flexing of those fingers seeming nearly menacing. “Clearly the prude hasn’t indulged in much sex lately, if his reactions from light touches are any indication.” Again, he says this to Mike- basically ignoring the raven’s existence- which makes him feel… _Small._

After carefully selecting a bottle of what Levi assumes to be lube, the blonde is returning to his position off to Levi’s side. Hands bound, his face is now buried in the thin pillows lining the bed, ass pushed up oh-so-nicely for the man’s view. And Erwin takes full advantage, skimming a now covered hand along his waist. “For a male, you have rather wide hips- compared to your stature, that is.”

“What a nice way to say he’s a fucking midget.” Mike mumbles, amused- as if he’s purposefully trying to taunt the raven into misbehaving. It almost works too, Levi bites his tongue hard to keep in his latest string of insults- most of which involved calling both men perverts and ‘fat-ass trees’. Luckily his mind is taken off the worry, as he feels cold lube begin to trail down his very exposed crack- dripping onto his virgin hole and down over his sensitive sac. In response, he gasps and tries to buck away futilely, a move that seems to amuse the man.

“Every reaction from you is both adorable and amusing. Mike, set up the camera. I have a feeling this is one I’ll be watching over and over again.” Ever obedient, the little dog gets to work on the camcorder- setting a tripod like it’s a fucking porn shoot. Levi glares into the lens, wishing he could break out and fucking murder them both- violently too, just for good measure. A slick finger follows the trail of lube, distracting Levi’s anger briefly. Down over his crack, pressing lightly, swirling his hole once- twice- before sliding to his sac and erection once again. The slickness feels, admittedly, incredible- and the way Erwin forms an ‘o’ with his index finger and thumb to stroke Levi’s length… is erotic as hell. It’s just loose enough to make him whimper for more friction- before he can even realize the sound is forming. But it’s all he gets, and soon his hips are rocking into that spacious ring- almost like it’s a hole that’s too loose on a partner. Another frustrated whine, and a deep chuckle erupts from the bastard’s chest.

“Pitiful.” A single comment from Mike, who leans against the doorframe once again to observe.

“Indeed. Shall I grant him some mercy?” Even if it isn’t his to answer, Levi breathes out a soft ‘yes’, which amuses the man. “Why don’t you try asking nicely, then? If you impress me, I just may feel less inclined to be cruel.” It was another game, but Levi’s stupid pride was still strong- and he refused to submit. “No? A shame. I was quite curious on what face you made during an orgasm.” The simple dismissive ‘tsk’, indicates Levi just missed out on a free pass to come- but he refuses to give in so easily. Though, that is a reason Erwin even wants to play with him in the first place. _He loves breaking them, and that stubborn spirit._ Fingers withdraw from his needy prick, and instead slide back to his hole. A single slick digit prods inside, and the intrusion is so foreign to Levi that he clenches up- tensing his body. “Ah ah, relax… If you do that, it’ll only end up hurting more. You need to relax.” Erwin hums, as if he’s talking to a wounded animal. _And in a way, he is._ Being told to relax did the opposite- and besides, Levi doesn’t even know _how_ to force himself to relax that part of his body. “You really are a virgin.” Tsks the man, nearly sounding annoyed.

Levi feels so suddenly… _afraid._ Erwin is the most powerful man he’d ever known, and he’s a finger deep in one of his most vulnerable areas. The man could kill him with one slash of the throat, it was terrifying. His fear must have been obvious, by the tremble of his limbs, the way he stared wide-eyed and afraid at the camera. “Now he really looks like a scared kitten.” Mike comments, arms crossed and watching the fear overtake the raven’s expression.

“I’ll only end you if you give me cause. I am a reasonable man, after all.” Erwin reminds him in what almost passes for a gentle hum. Levi isn’t fooled that easily, but he does manage to stop the intense panic spreading through his chest. The finger inside him prods deeper, slow and steadily prepping him for what’s to come. It’s only a few more moments until a second stretches him open- the burn making his breath hitch- eyes squeeze closed tightly. It hurt, as he’d often heard it did, but the blonde was taking his time more than anticipated.

“You’re being real gentle with him. Scared your new toy is gonna break?” The other man comments, earning a chuckle of amusement.

“I don’t think this one can break easily, but I suppose I am wary. After all, if he gets torn on round one- round two won’t be feasible.”

“Always thinking ahead, Erwin.” Their casual banter draws out an irritated huff from Levi- which earns a slap to his ass cheek again.

“Don’t be rude.” The third finger comes into play- this time thrusting in with less hesitation. A pained whimper escapes, and Levi reminds himself to watch his attitude. Especially when someone has something shoved inside him. “You’re doing pretty well, all things aside. Three fingers deep.” Ewin praises, which sends a stupid flutter up through Levi’s chest. Suddenly, out of nowhere, a shock jolts up his spine- drawing out a gasp and deep moan as pleasure swirls through his body. His hips thrust, his vision goes white for a second… _what was that??_ “Oh, there it is. Your prostate. It feels nice, doesn’t it?” And so the man rubs his fingers at that spot firmly, which turn all the past pain into newly discovered bliss- and he wants more of it. Moaning deeply, cock twitching with the need and desire to release, Levi suddenly feels every bit the slut Erwin decided he will be.

“Listen to that… Sounds like a bitch in heat. Smells like one too, it’s getting me all worked up.” Mike comments, which only makes Levi feel more embarrassed- face turning a shade of flushed red. “Blushin’ too, who knew the grumpy little shit could make such faces?”

“Shut up you fucking dog.” Levi hisses, between soft pants that is.

“Easy, kitten. You’re doing well, I’d hate to have to gag you now. Though… Dog fits you pretty well, Mike.” The man chuckles, withdrawing his fingers so suddenly that Levi whines pitifully. _Fuck, he’ll kill them for making him sound this way._ “I’ll give you something better.” Rustling of fabric reaches Levi’s ears- and he realizes it’s Erwin’s belt and pants being undone. Which means… _He’s going to fuck him._

“You’re more worked up than I’ve seen you in a while.” Mike and his fucking comments, distracting Levi from the impending desire to suddenly be fucked. Levi never expected to have sex with a man, let alone _want_ to have sex with Erwin Smith. But yet, he was waiting- anxiously- for the moment the man would thrust inside him.

“I can’t help it. He’s the most perfect toy I’ve ever given myself, between his body, sounds, and stubborn personality. It’s the perfect mix, and I’m ready to claim him. Now, wait outside.” Erwin orders the other blonde, and for a second the fucker looks shocked- before nodding and taking his leave. “There, now it’s just you and me, kitten.” Purrs the man, stroking a hand possessively down Levi’s spine. The slick sound of lube being spread over Erwin’s cock reaches his ears- and he pants quietly, waiting…and waiting. _And waiting._

“What’s taking so long?” Levi finally breathes out, legs spreading a bit more. He can’t see it, but he can sense the smug smirk on the asshole’s face.

“I’m admiring the view. I could get used to this.” And with that, Levi feels the tip of Erwin’s cock press to his ass- rubbing slowly before finally, _finally,_ pressing inside. He’s thick, more so than three fingers- and big… he can tell. It’s a slow burn, inch by inch of that cock pressing inside him. But he’s no longer afraid, or clenching- he’s just taking it, eager for that burst of pleasure he felt before. “You take it so naturally, as if you were made to. Maybe you were, born to be a slut, huh?” Erwin’s voice is nice and deep, setting Levi’s blood boiling even hotter- and the man lets out a deep groan that makes his knees weak.

_“Shit- you’re so big.”_ Levi hisses, tugs at his wrists that are still bound behind his back- moans into the pillow as Erwin slaps his hips against his own. He’s in to the hilt, now, and Levi has never felt so fucking _full_ in his life.

“Ah, I’ve reached the end of my patience…” That’s the only warning Levi gets, before Erwin grips him by the back of his neck for leverage- forcing his face harder into the pillows, and pulls back just to slam in deeply. From there it’s nothing but a fast, hard pace- their hips audibly slapping together- Erwin grunting with exertion as he pounds into his newest toy. The raven’s cries are muffled, tears easily sliding from his eyes at the rough fucking he hadn’t been ready for. And yet, he finds himself adjusting to the brutal force quickly. His cock twitching, Erwin’s huge cock pounding his prostate with almost every thrust- because he’s just _that big._ Overall, it doesn’t take long until Levi’s cock is ready to explode- the orgasm hitting him untouched as Erwin fucks him from behind, slamming his sweet spot with a relentless force. The smaller man moans, twitches and trembles beneath the powerful man- at his mercy and skill. Erwin’s hips don’t falter, just keep pistoning the way they know how- sending Levi into an over-sensitized state that has him tightening up around the man’s cock. The result is a deep groan, and a final few thrusts before Levi feels hot come spurting inside him. It’s the strangest feeling, one that has him whimpering in confusion and vulnerability.

After a few moments of catching his breath, Erwin pulls out of the quivering hole- giving one last half-hearted slap to the rear end before rising from the bed. “This is my spare room, you’ll stay here overnight. The bathroom attached is private, and there are fresh linens in the drawers.” Erwin informs him, wiping himself off before fixing his pants and hair…as if nothing happened. With a swift move, he uncuffs Levi and tosses them away. “Rest tonight. Tomorrow your real training will begin.” And with that, cold and uncaring attitude, Erwin leaves. He just… _leaves._ Levi’s entire body hurts, his limbs tremble and ass throbs. He’s dirty, he’s filled with that man’s come- he’s… _Nothing._ For a long while after hearing the main door lock from the outside, Levi just curls up and pities himself. But after a while, the need to be clean overtakes his misery. Somehow, after falling twice, he manages to get to the bathroom and run a hot bath to soak in. The different scents and soaps are nice, and lavender helps to soothe his growing anxiety. Erwin could have at least cleaned him up, but apparently, he means so little that it isn’t worth the effort. It really put things into perspective, for Levi, that he meant nothing to the mafia boss- the man who already has everything…and now has him as well. The stupid collar is tossed on the ground, a nice red mark evident on his neck and wrists from the rough treatment.

After a soothing bath, Levi finds that he’s able to move more freely. He changes the bedding, curls up in the soft blankets, and lets himself pass out from pure exhaustion. As Erwin said, he’d need his rest. One thing he was quite confident about, was that Erwin wouldn’t let him rest much in the future. Through gossip and other workers, he’d heart that the man was quite insatiable. Both in business, and in bed. Which meant, unless he was fucking others, Levi was going to be very busy. The thought had him shivering.

* * *

“I don’t really give a flying fuck about your grandmother, I expected you to pay me back two months ago. Now, I’ve been a patient man- which you can ask anyone, is a gift in itself.” Erwin states, puffing his cigar and tapping the back of Levi’s head to indicate he needs to move faster. The man standing in the doorway looks nothing short of terrified, though his eyes, Levi can feel, land on him and his well-earned oral skills. The raven sucks Erwin nice and firmly- just how he was taught, and bobs his head faster to please him. By now, doing these kinds of things in public- in the presence of others- has become nothing new to him. He is used to putting on a show, to serving Erwin wherever and whenever he pleases, just as the man had first warned he would. “Are you even listening? Or are you too busy eye-fucking my pet?” Erwin snaps, eyes cold and glaring at the man. Not that, really, anyone could blame him. Levi is a sight to see, dressed in a full, deep red lingerie set- with a see-through lace corset that hugs his body, and stockings to match. They lead to a pair of scandalous lacy panties, which show off his rather lovely ass in a blessed way.

“N-no, I’m listening, Sir…” The man stutters, fidgeting nervously.

“I want my money, and I want it yesterday. Do you understand? Or I’ll find your grandmother, put her into a prostitution home, make her work her saggy tits to earn me my funds. _Do you understand?”_ He asks, yet again, hissing with a fierce glare.

“Y-yes Sir… I’m sorry Sir.” With a wave of his hand, the man is dragged out, and Erwin’s attention goes back to his little pet.

“You’re distracted. Hurry up, I’m not waiting all day for you to finish me off.” The blonde sighs, tugging Levi’s hair harshly to slide himself deeper in that throat. And he does, works his mouth and tongue even more expertly. Finally, the man releases into his mouth, shoves him off and fixes his clothing neatly. “I’m going to be out of town for two weeks. You’ll be in Mike’s care, so be on your best behavior. I’d hate to have to recondition my one and only pet upon returning home.” Erwin hums, crossing his long legs- the picture of sex appeal and power. After coughing and wiping his mouth clean, Levi nods.

“I’ll behave, Sir. I promise,” he agrees, nuzzling against Erwin’s meaty thigh- quite like the affectionate kitten he is. A large hand lands in his soft, black hair, petting it gently. Erwin’s fingers tangle through the strands, and he sighs softly.

“I’ll miss you, you know. Unfortunately, I can’t be taking any liabilities.” That catches Levi’s attention, and his eyebrows furrow.

“What makes me a liability? I can take care of myself, protect myself.” Mumbles the little thing, almost pouting at Erwin treating him like a dainty princess. He used to be one of the best fighters out there- he still was, just a bit more out of practice. His reaction makes Erwin chuckle.

“I’ll tell you what I mean when I return, kitten. For now, I have to pack.” Levi hates to admit, but he’ll truly miss the man. He’s grown quite attached…

* * *

_“Fuuuck, that’s good…_ How do you stay so tight after all the times Erwin fucks you?” Mike grunts out, hips slamming against pliant pale ones. Levi’s in his favorite position, face down and ass up- getting pounded the way he loves and has become accustomed to. Mike isn’t Erwin…but he is a good substitution until the man returns from his business trip. It’s been a week and a half- and Levi misses Erwin dearly. It’s more than lust or a master-pet relationship, though he’s too terrified to put a name on it. Levi can’t reply to Mike, moaning like a bitch in heat against the sheets. The man is huge, pinning him easily and fucking into the tight passage with an animal-like ferocity. Levi likes it like this, manhandled and taken care of, pounded into until he can’t even fucking walk.

A large, calloused hand wraps around his dripping cock- and for a long moment nothing else matters as he reaches his much-needed climax. He tenses, moaning his bliss as it’s drawn out by a harsh pounding to his prostate deep inside. “Ya sound like a fucking slut when you come- shit, that’s hot… I’m gonna-“ Mike always talks a lot during sex, like he’s trying to let out all his pent up stress and issues through vocalizing his wants and needs. Not a moment later, Levi’s filled to the brim with Mike’s second round of cum. They both pant, staying still as they come down from that blissful high. “I hate to wish for Erwin to go away on business more often but…”

“Don’t finish that, traitorous bastard.” Levi breathes out, though it’s only a light tease. They both know Mike would die for Erwin, any day- any time.

“You missing him?” The question is asked as Mike lights up a cigar, hastily wiping himself off and yanking on pants. The raven curls into a ball, hugging his pillow close to his chest and sighing. Cheeks red, heart pounding- and not from the sex.

“Yeah… I miss him.” He whispers, and the taller man silently observes him for a long moment. With a sigh, he drapes a blanket over him, and pets his hair.

“He’ll be home before you know it. Get some rest.” Quietly exiting, the raven is left alone- and does just that.

**_Thud. Crack. Bang._ **

****

Levi jolts awake, disoriented and immediately on edge. _Something isn’t right._ It’s silent, but no- the scurrying of feet, distant shouts and orders- the sound of… _Gunshots? Were they being attacked?_ Fear shooting through him, Levi stumbles to get out of bed- only to remember the thorough sex that left him aching and sore. He hisses, pounds his fist on the bedding, and moves through the pain. He stumbles to yank on some pants at least- shaking hands searching for the knife he knows is under the headboard. He finds it in time, just as someone comes hastily entering the bedroom. Knife wielded, he barely freezes in time.

“Jesus! Fuck- almost cut me.” Mike growls in a hushed voice, gun drawn and visible blood spattered on his white shirt.

“What the fuck is going on??” Levi asks, eyes wide and panic evident.

“We’re being attacked. Somehow, they got word of both our location, and Erwin being gone with half our fucking men. We’re leaving, come on.”

“W-wait! I have to get my- “, poor panicked Levi, trying to wrap his brain around everything. Mike grabs his arm, all but drags him to the doorway.

“But nothing. Erwin isn’t here, and I promised to keep you safe. We have to go, _now._ If they found out about you, and what you are to Erwin- “, Mike shakes his head, while Levi tries to process what _that_ could possibly mean. _What was he to Erwin...? Wasn’t he just a toy?_ “We have to go. Stay behind me and stay quiet. I’m sure you remember how to sneak?” Of course he does, Levi has years of training and experience. Silently, he follows Mike as they go along the familiar halls and pass empty rooms. This part of the building is password protected to even enter- since it’s Erwin’s private space. But that won’t hold them for long before they blast their way in. The emergency exit is close by, and that’s clearly where Mike leads them.

A loud bang sounds from the building’s entrance- they broke in. It causes Mike to hasten their moves, silent and signaling which way to go. It isn’t long before they’re spotted, perhaps the last men left alive on their side of things. Shots are fired, narrowly missing their darkened forms in the dimly-lit halls. Mike shoots back, and the raven curses that all he brought was a fucking _knife._ It was always his weapon of choice, though. “Run to the exit! Now, Levi!” Heart pounding in his chest, the raven obeys this clear order and turns to book it to the nearest exit possible. _If he can make it, he can call for help and-_ A loud grunt of pain catches his attention and he stops- staring in horror as Mike doubles over after a shot catches him in the torso. A man butts Mike in the head with the back of an assault rifle, effectively knocking him unconscious. _Three sets of enemy eyes land on Levi’s form._

_“Get him. He’s the one being protected, he’s the one we want.”_ He has no idea who that sickening voice belongs to, but he doesn’t pay attention either- because he’s once again booking it down the hall. Running at a breakneck pace, panting and holding out to just _make it out alive._ A hand grasps at his arm roughly- and he turns to pierce his knife into the jugular of the tall man. A cry of agony, and Levi keeps running. _There’s the door! He made it- he-_

Yanking open the exit, he freezes…because he’s surrounded. A man tackles him from behind, drawing out a pained grunt and wrenching the blade from his bloody hand. Pinned down, only half-dressed, hissing in pain- Levi finally manages to glance up and look at the villain’s face. The older looking male exhales a drag of his cigarette, kneels down to get closer, and hums thoughtfully. “I didn’t expect Erwin Smith’s lover to be a man, but I suppose what works for him, works for me.” _Lover?_

“I’m not his lover.” Levi immediately scoffs, fighting the hold that keeps him immobile.

“Oh? That’s good then. You won’t care when I slice his bastard throat.” That draws a concerned gasp and furious snarl from the raven- and the man’s lips curl up in victory. “Erwin Smith’s lover. Feisty, too.” He hums, placing his lit cigarette against Levi’s pale skin- burning a circular scar into his exposed shoulder. He grunts in pain, hissing at the harsh burn. “I’ll make sure Erwin knows to never mess with a Jaeger again.” _Then everything goes black._

* * *

The next time Levi wakes, he’s in a damp and cold stone room- some kind of dungeon, he supposes. His mind hastily runs through all the events of the night, wanting to sob at the replay of Mike getting shot. He remembers the bastard who did it, too- _Jaeger. Why does that name sound so familiar? Didn’t they have a prisoner for a while with that name? But he wasn’t old like that… some young, brunette kid who kept mouthing off. Whatever happened to him, anyway?_ Sudden clanking sounds bring Levi back to the present, and he backs away from the cell door as it swings open. “Good news, we have some negotiating going on for you.” The man states, walking in to sit on a chair.

“Who are you?” Levi asks, ignoring the little instigation altogether.

“Zeke Jaeger.” The man, Zeke, pushes his glasses up his face more securely. “Tell me, how did the infamous Levi Ackerman end up a fuck-toy for a mafia boss? You used to be someone that terrified people, now you’re just a whore.” Not taking the bait, Levi clenched his jaw shut and glared. “Either way, it seems you’re a talented whore, if Smith is willing to pay the five million just to get you back unharmed.” _Erwin was…what? That can’t be right._

“You’re bullshitting. He wouldn’t waste money like that, and he doesn’t bargain with the enemy. It’s his top rule.” Levi scoffs, calling him out on the obvious bullshit.

“Is that so? He’s on his way right now to drop off the money, though.” The smug look on Zeke’s face infuriated Levi. And so did Erwin! He always told people, you don’t negotiate with enemies. It gives them the power, and Erwin Smith always holds the power. So why would he bargain now? Pay now? There has to be some bigger trick, some plot… “Though now that you mention it, it seems too easy right? That’s okay, I plan to take him out despite our little bargain. That is, after I kill you in front of him.”

“I’m just a useless toy, he won’t give a fuck.” Levi scoffs, already predicting how the fight would go down. He always knew, he was dispensable. Erwin didn’t need him, he was just satisfaction for the time being. This seems to amuse Zeke, who stands from his nice seat, walks to him, and kneels before his face.

“He put his fist through a wall when he found out you were taken. The misery in his eyes when your life fades painfully… It will be delicious. Revenge is always sweet, they say.” With those bitter words, he’s gone and leaving a very confused Levi to live a very confused existence. It’s hard to say how many days pass; there’s no light or windows, all Levi knows are the two meals he’s fed in what he can assume is a day. If he’s counting right, it’s been three. He could go crazy from sitting in here- and he almost is. The thought of Erwin being hurt, being caught, being mistreated in any way… Well, he cares for him, more than he wants to admit. _‘I’ll tell you what I mean when I return, kitten.’_ Levi suddenly remembers the discussion, Erwin calling him a ‘liability’. And after all his big talk… He still got caught. _Useless. Erwin was right, after all. The man always is._

Levi wakes to the distant sound of gunshots- and it fills him with horror all over again. He curls in the shadowy corner of the cell, trying to seem as invisible as he possibly can. _If there are gunshots, that probably means Erwin showed up with a plan. But there are a lot of men in this building- is it even possible to overtake them?_ For what feels like hours, Levi stays curled up in the corner, on alert and silent as a cat; until finally, a loud clanking sounds and the door at the top of the ‘dungeon’ swings open. A man falls down the stone stairs, landing with a thud- his body twisted unnaturally at the bottom. Thudding, heavy footsteps follow with caution- as two figures enter the dusty floor. Levi’s in full hiding mode, watching with wide eyes and barely even breathing…until he spots two large blondes searching the cell. It feels like an eternity until those bright, blue eyes land on him- and when they do… _He feels safe._ “Mike, here.” Erwin’s voice calls, eyes never leaving Levi’s own.

“Thank fuck.” Mike breathes out, stepping back to shoot the padlock on the door- allowing it to fall off and give them access to the musty cell. Mike was okay?? But Levi watched him be shot! He saw him hit by the gun… “You look like you’re seeing a ghost. Don’t worry, I’m not killed that easily.” The man chuckles, standing aside so Erwin can enter, approaching Levi as warily as a feral feline.

“Hello, kitten.” He hums, voice soft and deep, a smile tugging at the corners of his lips. Levi can’t describe what happens to him, what takes over- but his eyes well with tears and he flings himself into the protective arms of Erwin. _He loves him- he realizes. Loves him with all his heart._ “Shhh, it’s alright. I’m here now. Did they hurt you?” That question brings a dark tone to Erwin’s voice, and shakily Levi tells him ‘no’, because they didn’t. _Why_ didn’t they? “Good. Let’s go then, we need to get somewhere safe.” With a nod, Erwin lifts Levi into his arms, following as Mike ensures the coast upstairs is clear. _Did Erwin come for him..? Why him?_ Zeke’s words come filtering into his mind, and he starts to worry.

“W-wait… Wait, Erwin- I think this is a trap- “

_But it’s too late._ The moment they get outside, a group of five or so men surround them. At the lead, is Zeke Jaeger. Carefully Erwin sets Levi down, tucks him behind his large body, and grips the handgun on his belt. “You never used to be so reckless, I’m a little disappointed.” Zeke sighs, obviously amused with the situation. “Put down your weapons, or we’ll shoot all three of you.” After a glance is exchanged between Erwin and Mike, the men carefully lower their guns to the ground, kicking them away as ordered.

“Fine, you have me. But let my men go.” Erwin agrees, holding his hands up in defeat. That brings a scoff from the older man- who approaches slowly.

“Like you let my brother go?”

“Eren brought that fate on himself, or do I have to remind you of what went down?” How can Erwin be so calm, voice unwavering though Levi feels like he wouldn’t even be able to speak.

“Save your bullshit stories, Smith. Your clever words can’t save you, your right-hand man, or your lover anymore.” A gun is pressed against Erwin’s chin, and Levi feels tense and afraid. _Erwin can’t die. He can’t die._ The blonde chuckles softly, sounding amused.

“Lover? You think so little of me that I’d come here for a useless _lover?”_ Levi’s heart throbs painfully, and he tries to keep his expressions neutral at the stabbing words. “He’s an asset, one that is dangerous but dispensable. I didn’t risk everything for one little romance.” Erwin’s words are so cold, talking about Levi like he’s nothing but trash.

“Really? That must be hard to hear…” He abandons pressing the gun against Smith, to instead grab Levi’s arm and tug him against him. “But that’s fine, then… If he’s such an asset, perhaps I’ll just keep him to myself.” Zeke presses the gun to Levi’s chest, running it down his body to press at his crotch- drawing out a terrified whimper from the raven. “He has the body of a slut. I’m sure he can be of some… _use to me.”_ Erwin doesn’t even blink, doesn’t change from the neutral expression. “I can’t guarantee I’ll be as nice as your old owner. I have quite the interest in scars and brands, actually. I imagine this pale skin will look delectable, all marred up and claimed.” Zeke purrs in Levi’s ear, hand wrapping around that throat and squeezing. Erwin clenches his fists, and Levi waits until the gun is no longer pressed against his privates to take the distraction and use it to his advantage.

Stomping hard on Zeke’s foot, the grip loosens- and allows him to turn to punch the fucker in the gut. When he tries to recover, Levi yanks the knife from Zeke’s own sheath on his hip, and presses it against his exposed throat. He could slit it in a moment’s notice…but that still leaves the problem of the other guards surrounding them- armed with military-grade weapons. “Tell them to drop their weapons.” Levi commands, pressing the blade so forcefully against the skin, that a small bead of blood trickled down.

“Put your own down. I’ll tell them to shoot.” Zeke snarls in response.

“Go ahead. My knife is faster, you’ll be dead before you even see the shots.” Levi isn’t a useless toy, he isn’t worthless. He’s trained, and Erwin knew all along that he could be useful. He just had to prove it. Zeke curses, and signals with his hand to put the guns down. Hesitating only slightly, the men do as told, setting down the rifles and backing up.

“You see Zeke… I called him an asset, because that’s what he is. When you underestimate the enemy right in front of you, and focus on who you think the bigger threat is- that will always be your downfall.” Erwin states as Mike gathers the weapons, wielding one with a smirk. “Let him go now, kitten.” And he does, retracting the knife- Zeke clutching his throat with a shaky gasp. Levi turns to walk to Erwin’s side, a half-smile on his face. Erwin believed in him all along. He trusted him, he knew he would make him proud. **_Click. Bang._** _Did he take the gun from Zeke?_ Turning back as if in slow motion- the bullet is coming for him. It’s for him…but Erwin is safe. And Levi takes those slow-motion seconds to accept his fate.

_And then Erwin jumps in front of him._ The bullet catches his right arm, and Mike shoots Zeke dead in seconds. “ERWIN! FUCK- Mike?? He’s bleeding! He’s- oh fuck… Erwin, n-no are you okay??” Levi rambles, tears pooling in his eyes. Erwin is in pain, he’s grunting and clutching his arm.

“It struck his artery. We need Hange, now. Hold pressure to the wound.” Mike commands, digging for his phone and calling the emergency doctor they keep on hand. Levi holds cloth to Erwin’s bleeding limb, and through the haze of pain…the man smiles. He reaches with his good hand to caress Levi’s cheek, a trail of blood accompanying it.

_“I told you, you’re my biggest liability… I’ve never loved anyone this much.”_ Whether from the pain or blood loss, the man passes out- and Levi is left in awe, tears streaming and heart pounding. The rest happens in a blur. The medic comes, they take Erwin, Mike takes Levi- they wash up… _It’s all a blur…_

* * *

**Three weeks later.**

Levi takes the cloth, delicately running it over Erwin’s healing wound. He changes the bandages, humming to himself all the while. Next is shaving that hairy face. Seeing Erwin with facial hair is oddly disturbing, since the man is always clean-cut and smooth. It’s weird shaving another person, but he’s got some practice in now. “Perfect chiseled face…” He scoffs, because how dare Erwin be so perfect..?

“You love my perfect face.” The sleepy man comments, lips curling up and sleepy blue eyes opening.

“It is a nice face, I suppose…” The flustered raven tsks, cheeks warming. Once the razor is set aside, and Erwin’s face wiped of the excess cream, the man raises his remaining arm to caress the skin.

“You’re getting better every day. I don’t think you missed any spots this time.” The arm wraps around Levi’s waist, tugging him closer and down to a soft kiss.

“By the time you’re eighty, I’ll be doing it in two seconds flat.” Jokes the raven, smirking against Erwin’s soft lips.

“You lovebirds are disgusting.” Hange comments with a snicker as they enter- clipboard in hand, and Mike trailing behind. “Good news, your vital signs seem to be back to normal! Your body is adjusting and accepting that you have one less limb. How do you feel…mentally?” They ask, scribbling a couple notes. Erwin’s brows draw together, and he sighs.

“I don’t know, yet. I keep wanting to use it, and I feel those phantom pains you mentioned before. But it’s not horrible.” He states as Levi fixes his rather messy hair.

“With time, it’ll become easier to accept. You’re lucky, you know. It could have been your chest or lungs!”

“You told him that a million times, Hange. We get it.” Levi huffs, and earns a light slap on the ass with Erwin’s good hand.

“I still have a hand to put you in place with, be nice.” Erwin warns, and Levi’s lips curl up mischievously.

“It’s your non-dominant hand. I bet it won’t hurt a bit.” He sasses, smirking at the way Erwin scoffs and even chuckles.

“I guess I’ll need Mike’s help, then. You’re too much for a one-armed man to handle.” At that, Levi clearly bristles- because Mike _does_ slap hard. The man merely smirks in the back, arms crossed and watching the display with amusement. “I’m thankful to all of you. I’m still alive…still _feeling_ because of you.” He cups Levi’s cheek with his hand, staring into his eyes.

**_“My greatest liability. I love you.”_**

****

****

**_The End._ **


End file.
